pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Gsfsfawrawr
. It is an anti-sealing Noble Phantasm that distorts the concept of the world through a mirror world-type Bounded Field that places the inside of the pouch on the outside and the outside of the pouch on the inside. It inflated and swallowed Perseus, creating a fold in space that placed the outside world into the inside of the bag, and Breaker Gorgon, which affects only what is inside, was reflected back, making Medusa look upon herself as if reflected in a mirror, allowing him to slay her with Harpe while she was immobilized. is a powerful Bounded Field on the scale of another world used by Medusa. It was a complement to the temple of blood that "enveloped the world" on the Shapeless Isle, having "sealed the world" instead. It only requires a steady supply of energy from the user to affect a target, unlike Mystic Eyes that requires a direct line of sight. It has the ability to "seal all magical properties", catching its targets inside to become trapped within the mind of the user and removing any abilities they possessed in the outside world. Those trapped within are said to see a nightmare mixed with both delight and taboo. When Rider becomes inadvertently trapped by Shirou reversing it on her, both the abilities of her eyes and her superhuman strength are removed. It is manifested with a magic circle in the same pattern used to summon the Pegasus, and it dyes the affected target's eyes crimson. Mystic Eye KillersEdit It is used by Rider mainly as a self-imposed Mystic Eye Killers to seal her excessively powerful Mystic Eyes of Petrification within the Bounded Field. It completely seals her sight, and it is generally manifested as a physical eye cover. Sealing her eyes also means completely sealing her eyesight, so she instead perceives the world through senses such as hearing, touch, smell, and magic-detection that allow her to acquire more precise information than sight. When she uses it in a makeshift manner on herself through a mirror to seal her magical energy to suppress the effects of her eyes without manifesting the eye cover, she displays a helplessness after accidentally sealing her eyesight as well, but displays the ability to keep her eyesight while sealing her eyes afterward. She is able to replace its everyday usage with a pair of Mystic Eye Killer glasses at the end of the Heaven's Feel route and contacts in Fate/hollow ataraxia. They do not act on all magical properties like Breaker Gorgon, so they only seal the effects of her Mystic Eyes.1 Once she releases it, her eyes can be used continuously to affect her enemies. DreamsEdit BreakerPerseus The Gorgon preparing to use Breaker Gorgon on Perseus. Breakerdream Rider taking Shirou Emiya's blood in the form of Rin Tohsaka. When she used it as the Gorgon on Perseus, it would have been able to affect him without any recourse or need for the Gorgon to actually focus on the battle, but Kibisis instead caused it to be reflected back upon her like a mirror. It caused her to suffer a "nightmare beyond all nightmares" as Medusa, a reflection of when she had self-awareness. Completely immobilized, she was struck down by Harpe. Discussing the "nightmare" later, a dream where she was harassed by Stheno and Euryale, she states that it was not an evil nightmare that paralyzed her with excruciating pain, but rather the joy of seeing those she thought she could no longer meet. The incident caused her hatred of mirrors, which she believes might be from the fear of reminiscing about those days. She can use it on a target to capture them for the purpose of taking in blood and semen under the false pretense of a lewd dream.2 Taken within it during hollow ataraxia and shown a sexual encounter with Rider and Sakura, Shirou senses it has an ambiguous nature with no meaning in trying to determine the time or location. The senses felt by his body are ambiguous, only feeling "all-encompassing sweetness of flesh" of Sakura and Rider. It removes all painful memories, the sense of reality, as his memories and normal feelings are washed away. He says the him within it is not real, but rather an illusion shaped in the image of his and Sakura's souls. Seeing the illusion of Sakura causes a brief sense of realization that the room, and the world, is a mistake. Although he can remember being drawn in, he had not expected to see Sakura. Due to the difference in Sakura's personality, her "true self" to help Shirou better embrace her according to Rider, he notices that it is an illusion. Somehow reading the memory of Rider's nightmare as the Gorgon allows him to break the barrier, easily preparing a projection of Kibisis due to it being inside of her spirit rather than reality. He is able to reverse the barrier "like a reproduction of mythology", bringing her in within the "dream" as well. "Sakura" explains that the illusion of Sakura is really just a means to mask Rider's own feelings for Shirou as she takes in his blood. He has no recollection of it afterwards. Using the illusion in Heaven's Feel, she has a sexual encounter with Shirou under the guise of Rin Tohsaka, the only difference being her real eyes showing on occasion. In Realta Nua, Shirou is instead compelled to follow "Rin" throughout the town as she enters their school. He comes upon her preying on Ayako Mitsuzuri for her blood, and he is unable to resist as she preys upon him as well, briefly showing her true eyes. The "world" is notably dyed in red in both scenarios. Mystic Eyes (魔眼, Magan?) grants the power to interfere with the outer world. Acquisition of Mystic Eyes happens when there is some sort of mutation in the Magic Circuits located in the area around one’s eyes. Mutations like that can be done artificially through a process similar to forging a Magic Crest. Mystic Eyes usually work like Single Action spells and are activated through the use of magical energy. The proof of a first-class magus since it grants great power while being easy to conceal. There also exists similar form of ability called Mystic Face (魔貌, Mabō?), one of which is utilized by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.12 Contentshide Known common types of Mystic Eyes Special Mystic Eyes Pure Eyes References Known common types of Mystic EyesEdit Binding (束縛, Sokubaku?): The most common Mystic Eyes, casts a suggestion spell that cripples the target upon eye contact. Illyasviel von Einzbern possesses these eyes. Charm (魅惑, Miwaku?): It distorts the target's perception so they sees the caster as someone of great sex appeal. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Mystic Face skill worked under same concepts. Compulsion (強制, Kyōsei?) Contract (契約, Keiyaku?) Enchantment (魅了, Miryō?): The eyes possessed by vampires, capable of high-level hypnosis. Arcueid and Nrvnqsr have eyes classified as Gold under the Noble Colors system. Alice Kuonji and Touko Aozaki possess these eyes in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Flame (炎焼, Enshō?): Illusion (幻覚, Genkaku?) Jinx (凶運, Kyōun?) Whisper (暗示, Anji?): Allows for hypnotic suggestions. The eyes of Ciel. It is possible to artificially manufacture Mystic Eyes by altering the Magic Circuits located in one’s eyes. However, only Mystic Eyes of the Binding, Charm and Whisper types can be produced like this. On the other hand, while inborn Mystic Eyes are rare, there are known cases of it happening and they are said to be powerful enough to intervene in destiny itself. Fujino Asagami is a special case since her Mystic Eyes were the result of her family’s psychic ability evolving to a point that it is in par with Magecraft. Still, this raises the possibility that other Mystic Eyes are also just a powerful type of psychic ability. In the case of effects like petrification, recognition of the nature of the Mystic Eyes weakens the effect they have on targets. It is not enough to render them ineffective, but surprise attacks are not as effective, making the rate at which the effect progresses slower. The target still has to be on their guard, else the effect will be magnified.3 It is possible to suppress the power of Mystic Eyes with a magical construct called Mystic Eye Killers (魔眼殺し, Magangoroshi?). They are commonly made into glasses because Mystic Eyes are a power derived from the oculus. They are able to block more unique ones like Death Perception and Petrification, allowing someone to live a normal life without affecting themselves and those around them with the abilities of their eyes. Those of Shiki Tohno prove to be not enough for his eyes on occasion, causing him to see death even when wearing them.4 Special Mystic EyesEdit Besides the ones mentioned above, there are cases of Mystic Eyes truly unique in power. Among them include: The unnamed eyes possessed by Balor, the ancient Celtic god of darkness and great-grandfather of Cú Chulainn. It is the predecessor of Shiki Tohno's Eyes of Death Perception. It could actualize the death of the target by just glaring at him. The (unnamed) supreme Mystic Eyes that Brunestud of the Crimson Moon had. They were designated as Rainbow under the Noble Colors system. The unnamed eyes possessed by Roa. Similar to Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (see below), and originally falsely considered as ones, they are fundamentally different in effect. Though Roa believed they were a result of his numerous contacts with death due to his reincarnation ability, they in fact originated from his host, SHIKI Tohno. They allowed Roa to see and destroy the life of other living beings. Cybele, Mystic Eyes of Petrification, are possessed by Medusa. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are extremely unique Eyes possessed by Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi. Distortion (歪曲, Waikyoku?): Creates an axis of revolution in a certain area of space. Allows one to change the trajectory of flying objects, even those with great supernatural power. The eyes of Fujino Asagami. Fairy eyeGlam Sight ( 妖精眼グラムサイト , Yōsei ganGuramu saito ?): The eyes of Norma Goodfellow, which enables her to easily perceive and adapt to any information that can't be normally processed by the brain e.g. high-speed movements. Pure EyesEdit Pure Eyes (淨眼, Jōgan?), also called Eyes of Purity, are the ability to see that which normally cannot be seen. They are similar to Mystic Eyes, and, while both are inheritable, Pure Eyes differ from them. Mystic Eyes are traits of the body, something like inheriting the traits of a parent's body, while Pure Eyes are like inheriting fate and destiny, the offspring continuing the parent's will and quest. They are a more common occurrence than Mystic Eyes, and they can only be inherited by "humans" with high spiritual power. They can be said to reflect the parent's karma in the offspring, and they are an ability saints may often possess. The Nanaya were able to consistently acquire Pure Eyes by having incestuous relationships. Kiri Nanaya displays the ability to read intentions and emotions through color, and Shiki Tohno can see that which is not supposed to be seen, such as Akiha Tohno's Origami. Both his and Shiki Ryougi's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can be called a hybrid power, combining both Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes.5 Magecraft (魔術, Majutsu?), or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a Mystery, a miracle.12 Magecraft is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and Magic from the past became possible through science. There is no impossibility for Modern Magecraft within the rules of the world, and with enough effort and time spent studying the appropriate school, anything within the limits of human intellect is possible. However, because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of Mysteries that already exist in the world, it is impossible for it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there is a "wall" that prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this "wall" is known as Magic. Modern Magecraft remains far inferior to Magecraft from the Age of Gods in terms of magnitude, due to the fact that magi from the past acquired their magical energy directly from the Root. The difference between the Magecraft of the past and the Magecraft of the present can be explained by the difference in civilizations - while the civilization of the Age of Gods existed side-by-side with the truth, the civilization of the Age of Man exists in order to search for the truth. ThaumaturgyEdit Thaumaturgy is the general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft such as Astrology, Kabbalah, Alchemy, and Shinsendou. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is “to convert Magical Energy inside the user’s body to transform the external world”. The practitioner acts in accord with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That “program” is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the magical energy of the magus and the command to do it is made through his circuits. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of magical energy consumed. Being originally magic, Thaumaturgy draws upon a predetermined power from the Root. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft’s capacities become mundane. In short, the greater is the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power. Each school engraves their system of Thaumaturgical Theory into the world and uses the rules of that system to operate their spells. The efficiency of a system depends on how disseminated it is, as in the more people believe or use it. It is not uncommon for a system to not work properly when used outside its place of origin. In that regard, the teachings and holy words of the Church is the Thaumaturgical Theory with the greatest number of believers and effective area. The main aim of the Magi’s academia is to make the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. Powerful sorceries like High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals are ultimately challenges in order to reach the goal called Magic. After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. Battles between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. It is not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under. The activation of magecraft from an established school requires following a strict set of protocol, one step of which is spellcasting. When compared to the application process of a document, the act of application, acceptance, review, and issuance, spellcasting is the application step of magecraft. It is mostly a convention when utilizing magecraft with a broad foundation, but it has potent self-suggestive powers for those who practice their own style of magecraft. As the Magic Circuits that shape magecraft already exist inside a magus' body, incantations are the "personal adage" that help the magi transform themselves, a method to efficiently activate and mobilize the Magic Circuits. Although magecraft has died out as of the 2030s in the Fate/Extra world, wizards are able to utilize Code Casts both in the virtual world and real world. They also possess Magic Crests.3 Spellcasting (呪文詠唱, Jumon eishō?) is not a method used to speak to the World, but to oneself. Different magi will utilize different incantations even for the same spell due to their distinct natures. Spells that speak to the World, classified as Grand Spells or Grand Rituals, and not to the individual are impossible for an individual to use under normal circumstances.4 Magecraft is that "which governs the skills of past humans that science cannot explain" and science is that "which gathers the technology of future humanity that sorcery cannot reach." The two disciplines are absolutely incompatible with each other, but they are similar in a single respect. The pursuers of each practice seek continued prosperity, protecting the future of humanity.5 Equivalent ExchangeEdit Equivalent Exchange (等価交換, Tōka Kōkan?) – The primary rule of Thaumaturgy. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of magical energy to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the Phantasm category, something made out entirely of images and might even not exist naturally anymore, will be eventually wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule. Shirou Emiya is able to bypass this rule to some extent when it comes to his Projections, since everything that he Traces is actually being pulled out of his own internal world by the power of his Reality Marble. Thaumaturgical FoundationEdit A Thaumaturgical Foundation (魔術基盤, Majutsu Kiban?), otherwise known as a 'Greater Ritual' (大魔術式,Dai Majutsu Shiki?), is a Thaumaturgical Theory (魔術理論, Majutsu Riron?) that "engraves" a Thaumaturgical System (魔術系統, Majutsu Keitō?) upon the World ─ a body of pre-established rules, fomented per the faith of the populace; arbitrated and regulated by the Thaumaturgical School to which they belong. Commands dictated by Mages are submitted through their magical circuits to the System, which processes said commands and executes functions ("Programs"). In other words, it is the foundation necessary for the usage of Magecraft, taking the shape of scholarship or religion. If it is believed that the subject of a Mystery "exists," the World permits its existence. Definite affirmation of said belief is not required. For example, even though the majority of modern humans reject the existence of ghosts, modern science cannot outright demonstrate that they do not exist, and, thus, within the unconscious, there lurks the vague suspicion that "they might indeed exist." This sort of "suspicion" falls under the category of "faith." "Ignorance" is the force that opposes "faith." If the existence of ghosts is itself utterly unknown, faith cannot foment. In any case, if faith in a mystery is widely disseminated, a relevant Thaumaturgical Theory gains robustness. For a Theory weak in faith, "the power that engraves" is similarly infirm, and in other nations where its mystery is wholly unknown, implementation of descendant magecraft fails. The Thaumaturgical Theory of the Church, in form of its Holy Sacraments, is the most widespread and well stabilized in the world. Known Thaumaturgical SchoolsEdit * Curses aren’t taught at the Mage's Association and they are far behind the schools of the Middle East on that subject.67 * The Taiji (太極図, Taikyoku?) is a philosophy originated in ancient China, a graphical representation of the Yin-Yang theory. Those who practice Western magecraft are incompatible with Chinese philosophies.8 * Alchemy – A school that focuses its studies around the flow of matter, most alchemists research on conversion of matter, but those of Atlas delve in the conversion of phenomena. * Kabbalah (カバラ, Kabara?), the Hebrew word for '"tradition", is a major Thaumaturgical School from Europe developed by Solomon ibn Gabirol. Solomon List of created golems as his specialty. Aoko Aozaki uses one of its ancient branches, the Notarikon. Other branches include the Temurah and Gematria, the latter which was the basis for the Numerology of Michael Roa Valdamjong. MechanismsEdit ResistanceEdit Resistance (抗魔力, Kōmaryoku?), a power inherent of anyone with Magic Circuits, the capacity to resist spells which aim to control the target by the spiritual medium (those among the lines of sleep, paralysis and coercion). By circulating magical energy inside his Circuits, one can reject outside magical energy that tries to invade his/her self. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a spell before it can complete itself. A very efficient form of defense, it makes it difficult to affect even lesser magi. Also, those who are not Magi but still possess Magic Circuits may unconsciously protect themselves like this. Because of it, most magi use spells capable of physical interference rather than just spiritual ones. However, what is being rejected is the magical energy, spell itself is not nullified. A spell that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled like this. Caster, however, is an exception. She can disrupt even completed spells due to her absurd amount of magical energy and because the structure of modern Magecraft’s spells are far inferior to those of her time. Breathing and WalkingEdit Breathing and Walking (呼吸・歩法, Kokyū Hohō?) is a key concept in Magecraft and Martial Arts. Though mainly affects one’s physical fitness, it also plays a role in the strength of nature interference. The absorption of outer energy (breath of life) to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. The Magi use incantation spells to cause a specific phenomenon to occur, but those whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Shinto practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces by just clapping. However, this particular skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn. Not valued by Western magi, but among the teachings of the east, the techniques of breathing and walking are high-level secrets that can’t just be imitated or easily learned. Therefore, Eastern schools always search for at least one individual capable of mastering them in a generation. Sometimes however, there are those who are simply born with the “proper way of breathing and walking”. As a result, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. Those humans can reproduce greater mysteries than the magi without knowing anything about Thaumaturgy. When found while still on their childhood, they are treated as holy children or prodigies and usually take in by those who follow the supernatural path. Still, there are cases of those who grow up without learning about their true nature. Souichirou Kuzuki's martial arts training gave him some proficiency in this skill, although it is nothing near the level of Magecraft. Shirou Emiya's daily Magecraft training involves breathing exercises and during the fight with Gilgamesh he tried to bring his breathing pace down to normal conditions. ElementsEdit * Full article: Elements. A magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least one of them. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. Within the Mage’s Association, individuals like these tend to either very selective houses or not be part of the Association at all. Cases of magus who possesses more than one Elemental Affinity, and even affinity to Compound Elements, are also known. Usually said individuals try to master spells that make use of more than one Element at the same time (ex: “liquid manipulation” through the use of Water and Wind Elements). Those capable of manipulating all five Elements receive the title of Average One and are highly valued by the Mage’s Association. Methods to change one’s Elemental Affinity exist, but they are very painful and dangerous. The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of Magecraft schools, are the basic substances that shape the world: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void (Ether) or Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. Fire is called normal and Wind is said to be noble. Additional elements include Light, Darkness/Shadow, and Quintessence. OriginEdit Origin (起源, 'Kigen'?) is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force from the inside of the Root that managed to stream out of the Source and take material form. The form it can take at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order. The Ryougi Family is able to awaken the Origin of newborns, and Souren Araya is capable of awakening one to their Origin after receiving consent from the person beforehand. Araya claims that death and Origins are related, and his various experiments on death are used to further his knowledge on them.9 Under the system of Magecraft, Origins are used to describe precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity indicates one’s general alignment.10 Magi with an Origin that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the origin itself becomes the alignment. Most of those magi exhibit their talents as extreme specialists, allowing them to potentially reach higher grounds than normal magi. Even those without an Elemental Affinity are sometimes still capable of casting spells simply by following their Origin. It's possible for them to overcome great obstacles such as a lack of Circuits or a lack of talent for Magecraft altogether. Shirou Emiya's origin is "Sword" and his alignment as a Magus is also "Sword". He is unable to use magic of the five great elements with precision because he doesn't have any of them as an alignment, but it does allow for the manifestation of "Unlimited Blade Works."11 Origins by characters: * Souren Araya: Stillness (静止, Seishi?). * Cornelius Alba: Refutation (反証, Hanshō?). * Kiritsugu Emiya: “Severing” and “Binding” (【切断】【結合】, Setsudan Ketsugō?) * Shirou Emiya, Archer (EXTRA): Sword (剣, Ken?) (may have been changed from his Origin at his time of birth). * Tomoe Enjou: Worthlessness (無価値, Mu kachi?). * Azaka Kokutou: Taboo (禁忌, Kinki?). * Mikiya Kokutou: Unknown, described as "one that will never hurt others, more so than anyone else." * Shiki Ryougi: Nothingness (虚無, Kyomu?) * Satsuki Kurogiri: Nostalgia (望郷, Bōkyō?). * Lio Shirazumi: Consumption (食べる, Taberu?). OthersEdit ColorsEdit Various colors are associated with certain beings. * Blue (青, Ao?) - Color of those under Shinto. Judging by Kiri Nanaya's ability, there are those in the Demon Hunter Organization who follow its beliefs. Pure Eyes are also this color. While Shiki Tohno's eyes turn blue when he uses Death Perception due to his eyes originally being Pure Eyes, Shiki Ryougi's are also depicted with blue eyes. * Silver (銀, Gin?) - Color of those under Shinto. They have yet to appear in any kind of form, but according to Nanaya Kiri there are a few of them in the Demon Hunter Organisation. * Gold (金, Kin?) - Color representative of the demonic. Arcueid Brunestud's eyes turns into this color. Also, Nero's eyes were depicted as golden. * Red (赤, Aka?) - Color representative of the demonic. Judging by Nanaya Kiri's ability, those who fall under the classification of 'demon' will likely be inclined towards this color. Similar beings are also likely to possess this color: Arcueid, vampire Satsuki, the fully-inverted Akiha, Roa (SHIKI), Len, White Len, Ciel (Roa), Kouma, vampire Sion. In Zepia's case... well, it's fine either way. Even if it's caused by overflowing blood.12 ConsecrationEdit Consecration (聖別, Seibetsu?), is the process of identification of a person’s Elemental Affinity through the use of sage, tarot cards and personality tests. Inversion ImpulseEdit Inversion Impulse (反転衝動, Hanten Shōdō?) is a state of being where one's mind is overpowered by other factors of their body. With the case of half-breed humans with Oni blood, it is that their non-human blood, their instincts, overpower their human blood, their reason. Arcueid Brunestud can possibly fall into such a state from not eating. As her form of taking in nutrition is different from that of humans, her appetite is more akin to lust, and she rarely falls into it because she does not place much priority on it. Noble ColorsEdit Noble Colors System is a special classification system of the Mage's Association used to grade special abilities such as Sorcery Traits. The term "Noble Colors" is used to refer to special and innate things where the workings of the magic circuit are close to the movements of a celestial body (normally they're closer to the movements of the crust), and is innate and special.11 In practice, however, it relates mostly with Mystic Eyes. Powerful eyes shine Gold, while those with powers that reaches the realm of gods have a multi-colored glow, such as the case of Jewel and Rainbow. Known Noble Colored Mystic Eyes * Rainbow: Crimson Moon's unnamed Mystic Eyes, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, Balor's unnamed Mystic Eyes * Jewel: Rider's Mystic Eyes of Petrification * Gold: Arcueid Brunestud's Mystic Eyes of Enchantment Sorcery TraitEdit Sorcery Trait (魔術特性, Majutsu Tokusei?) is a Thaumaturgy "special feature". The general term given to special abilities that are somewhat related to Magecraft. To a lineage of magi, their Sorcery Trait is a treasure as valuable as (or even more than) their Magic Crest. Although clan inherent Sorcery Traits are the more common kind, those that are unique and innate of a single individual are not unheard of. Mystic Eyes are considered a Sorcery Trait. Known Sorcery Traits by characters and clans: * Edelfelt clan: Ore Scales (aka Sisters) – The capacity of effectively having two heirs to succeed their lineage and Thaumaturgical Crest. * Einzbern clan: Holy Grail, Wish-Granting – Spellcasting without possessing the knowledge of the spell itself; to skip the thaumaturgical process altogether and recreate miracles just through the use of magical energy. Still bound to the limitations of the Magic Circuits. * Fraga clan: Gods Holder (aka Tradition Carrier) – A special quality found in the old blood of this family, remains of a mystery of the Age of Gods in the form of a virus. Not an hereditary trait carried in the genes, but rather a pathogen that has been transmitted throughout the generations. Allows the recreation and use of the Noble Phantasm Fragarach. * Kirei Kotomine: A nameless Sorcery Trait used for opening wounds that makes him fit for spiritual surgery. * Sakura Matou: Imaginary Numbers. Cybele (キュベレイ, Kyuberei?), the Mystic Eyes of Petrification (石化の魔眼, Sekika no Magan?), are Rider's Mystic Eyes, said to be a "curse of the gods sealed by the powers of shrines." Though petrification sorcery is no strange thing for modern Thaumaturgy, even if its users are rare and few in numbers, Mystic Eyes capable of petrifying others are something that nobody, human or not, possesses in the present era. They are designated as Jewel under the Noble Colors system, which surpasses the Gold-ranked Eyes of the Dead Apostles and are exclusively possessed by Holy Spirits and Magical Beasts from the Age of Gods. Their nature is strong enough a mystery that Shirou mistakes the identity of Breaker Gorgon as the eyes themselves. The eyes, almost too abnormal to be called eyeballs, are gray with an appearance similar to crystals. Despite their abnormality, Shirou believes that they are too beautiful for any human to possess, and could either be art the gods admired or a nature they cursed. The corneas do not take in light, and the pupils see the world through a square. The irises are solidified, not allowing the eyes to close, and the millions of cells that make up the retinas are composed of the Sixth Imaginary Element. It affects all targets within the owner’s field of vision, regardless of whether said targets are looking at the Eyes physically, or if they have their eyes closed but continue to view her with their mind's eye, as it is a curse to look upon her in any way. The only way Perseus was able to avoid her gaze was by utilizing his mirror shield to find her location without looking upon her at all. Those who possess Rank C or lower in Mana will be immediately petrified, while those with Rank B may or may not be affected depending of the conditions. Those with Rank A or higher won’t be petrified, but will sustain "pressure" from the Eyes and receive a one rank-down to all parameters. The entire body of the target will be affected, including clothing and weaponry, "killing them while alive" as they are turned to stone. The ability is viable in petrifying a group of enemies, but it would not be useful against an infinite number like the horde of shades spawned by Avenger. The amount of energy it uses is comparable to also fighting them off with her Noble Phantasms, so it would quickly drain her faster than simply fighting them off in melee combat. When Archer, with Rank B Mana, is affected at close range, he instantly feels the effects. He is immediately is frozen in place, unable to close his eyes or cover them with his arms even if he wanted to do so due to being unable to move either in the slightest. He tries to charge at her afterward, but his legs are already petrified up to his knees at that point. He is petrified up to his waist only a moment later before the effect is canceled. Shirou and Rin feel the effects instantly when targeted further away, barely or unable to move as their blood starts thickening. It immediately starts solidifying the flow of Shirou's body and ceasing his senses. If he tries to run at her, his body is instantly turned to stone, and his mind swiftly follows. He is only saved when Sakura acting up causes Rider to cease her activity. She is unable to control them in any manner on her own, requiring the use of Mystic Eye Killers like Breaker Gorgon or the glasses and contacts she later replaces it with after the Holy Grail War ends. Knowledge of the eyes render further attacks less potent, but it is not enough to allow Rider to go without Breaker Gorgon in their presence. Repeating the initial surprise effect would be impossible, making it possible to act without going completely numb and causing the effect of the petrification to go at a slower rate. The effect will be magnified again should the person's guard be let down.16 It is possible to cancel the effect if it has not reached a certain point by closing her eyes. In the case of a lessened effect like when Shirou accidentally walks on her bathing, it starts to spread up his legs and is too far gone to simply close her eyes, but she is able to cancel the effect by sealing them with Breaker Gorgon. It takes some time for the petrification to recede, and she mentions that it would have been bad had it affected his heart. RidingEdit Rider's ritual to summon the Pegasus Expand slideshow2 of 2Add photo With her Riding skills, she can ride on animals and vehicles, allowing her to mount creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. She uses an unlisted, innate ability to bring forth the Pegasus given to her by Poseidon, initially thought by Shirou to be her main Noble Phantasm. It actually lacks any sort of name, and it is treated much in the same manner as her dagger. Having remained since the Age of Gods, its abilities are far beyond those of a normal Pegasus that would only be limited to the strength of a several hundred years old Monstrous Beast had it been one of the few remaining Phantasmal Species from the current age. Increasing in strength as it has lived, it has the strength of a Phantasmal Beast far beyond something like Invisible Air that could defeat a normal Pegasus.17 If left without the ability to readily use a strong Noble Phantasm, it easily overwhelms Saber and leaves her in a position to only bide her time and wait for a mistake on Rider's handling. Its strength is nearing that of the level of dragons, the strongest of the Phantasmal Species, and its defense has already reached that level. It is made of enough energy to have come from several hundred magi, and constantly emits it while it flies. It is a divine mystery with magical protection even greater than that of Saber, who displays the strongest resistance of the Holy Grail War, allowing it to easily brush past all thaumaturgy without issue. Not needing to halt its charge against anything, it is much like a giant castle wall crashing down on the opponent and leaving them no method of dodging or defending. Too powerful to defend against, even the trail of its charge is enough to damage a Servant. It destroys its surroundings just by moving, scorching the area around it. The buffets from its wings are capable of generating massive shock waves, which raze infrastructures and lacerate the bodies of living beings. Despite displaying this overwhelming ability, it is a docile being unfit for combat. For it to truly attack, she must use Bellerophon to compel it. It is brought forth by slashing her neck with her dagger, allowing the blood to spray out and stop in the air to form a magic circle. The circle, which displays a creature-like figure, swells with a large amount of magical energy that makes up the Pegasus, far surpassing Blood Fort Andromeda. Pegasus then emerges from a giant eye bound by blood, and she can either immediately mount it to use Bellerophon right out of the summoning circle or have it fight for a time before strategically using it. Once in the air, she can constantly attack the enemy and move from their range without coming close to the ground to leave them bereft of any method of counterattack or form of pursuit, but its speed would make it impossible to catch even with a method to follow it. Preparing her final strike, she can use Bellerophon at any time to cut all of the its limiters. Rider likes the recreational use of bicycles, but suffers from the fact that she endlessly accelerates to the point of breaking them. Even for a "granny bike" like the one used for shopping at the Emiya household, she could easily ride it at 100 km/h when it is only meant to peak at 20 km/h. She yearns for a racing bike like that belonging to Shirou that can allow her to reach even higher speeds with its gear system, wishing she could use Mana Burst to help with its control. If utilizing a motorcycle, she can match up against Grand Prix motorcycle former champion, Wayne Gardner.18